


'cause if we don't leave this town

by kciji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Lumineers, Just plain shitty parents; nothing detailed or explicit!, NOT SHIP. they're just friends. yuri might have a bit of a crush on otabek but that's it, No Physical/Mental Violence, Trigger warning:, Yuri and Otabek are BFFs, abusive household, especially "Sleep On The Floor", give otabek the bff award of the year tbh, i swear i love yurio i'm sORRY FOR MAKING HIM SUFFER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciji/pseuds/kciji
Summary: pack yourself a toothbursh, deartake all of your savings out'cause if we don't leave this townwe might never make it outYuri needs an escape and Otabek is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back but NOT with an update of Paper Memories lol,, why can't i keep a rEGULAR SCHEDULE JFC
> 
> anyways; i'm not feeling too good at the moment? i'm going through some stuff so this OS is completely indulgent lol.
> 
> PLEASE listen to Sleep On The Floor by The Lumineers for the ideal atmosphere of this fic! it's a gorgeous song, and it has such a nostalgic feeling to it? and go watch the clip!! actually i'm p sure you'll understand this fic better if you watch it, but you don't have to, ofc. though please do listen to the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4pi1LxuDHc
> 
> so yeah, here have this Angst ,, hope you like it!!

_Keep it in._

“We’ve got a kid to feed, and you choose to spend all your nights out? What kind of mother are you? Learn to take care of your kids, woman!”

_Keep it in, keep it in._

“Unlike yourself, I am actually working to sustain this family, and sustain your lazy ass! Yuri is big enough to take care of himself, and so are you and you do jack shit all day! At least he’s doing somethin’ useful with his life!”

_Keep_

“What? You mean that skating thing? I can’t believe you still let him waste his time with that, he should be studying more, you mean! How does he expect to become a doctor if he spends his time… _dancing_?”

_It_

“He will, he just needs a hobby like all kids do! See at least he’s not gonna become a goddamn failure like you!”

_In. Keep-_

“You ok?”

The brightness of Yuri’s phone is enough to light up his room a pale white. His cat sleeps soundly under his bed despite the noise coming from downstairs.

“Every night is the same fucking thing. I wonder how come the neighbors haven’t filed a complaint against us yet,” he taps his reply to Otabek.

“Yeah, that’s awful.”

Yuri doesn’t know what to reply, so he doesn’t. Otabek doesn’t message him anymore either, so he supposes he’s gone to sleep. He liked being friends with Otabek, because he never had to force himself to talk to him; if he didn’t want to talk, he didn’t, and if Otabek didn’t want to either, then he didn’t. They both were extremely respectful and mindful of each other’s boundaries, and that’s why Yuri enjoyed their friendship so much. His friend never pushed him to do anything, and he was always there to listen to him whenever he wasn’t feeling okay. Like tonight.

“Get down, I’m here.”

Yuri was on the verge of sleeping when he felt his phone vibrate. _What?_ He lives pretty far away, though. He’d have to speed up his bike to the max to come here in only an hour, and Yuri knew Otabek wasn’t one to drive irresponsibly. Still, Yuri looked out from his window and recognized the black motorbike on the other side of the road. Yuri just laughed, and went to change out of his pajamas and pack a few things before climbing out of his room. The fact that he got here so quickly is still a mystery to Yuri –Otabek lives on the other side of the city-, but he was used to his friend’s random bursts of impulsiveness. The last time Otabek surprised Yuri like that was when he had to make up an elaborate lie on the spot to save Yuri from getting 0 on a midterm Physics test. Their teacher had suspected Yuri of cheating on him, but Yuri was too shocked from being found out to find an excuse, thus resulting in Otabek jumping in and promptly saving him. To this day, Yuri still doesn’t understand how the guy managed to invent such a huge lie while keeping his usual stoic expression on his face. He’d have to ask him if he ever took drama classes.

Yuri was used to running away from home. He had to, if he wanted to keep his insanity intact. So it didn’t take him too long to get down and join Otabek. “How the hell did you get here so fast? Also what are you even doing here?”

“Judging by your backpack, you already know what I’m here for. Climb up,” he asked, mounting his bike. Yuri smiled and did as he was told, putting the spare helmet on. “Where should we go?” Otabek asked. Yuri was so excited by the idea of going on a little night tour while his parents were at home, screaming their lungs out. Leaving them behind to have at least one peaceful night this week. He wished he could introduce Otabek to his parents. He wished his father would shake his hand and his mother would hug him, offering him some left-over pirozhkis. He wished he could ask them if Otabek could spend the night, and his parents would say yes, as long as he finishes his homework before Otabek comes. He wishes his father would tell them they can play at the PlayStation, and show them his favorite game from when he was a kid, and he and Otabek would find it lame because the pixels are huge and the game won’t stop lagging. His father would laugh and tell them that the game was a huge success back in his time. They would still play it though, until his mother called them from the kitchen for dinner.

But that was not the case. None of that was real. And it probably never will be, even though a stupidly stubborn part of him itched at him that there was always a chance things could get better. _As if_. No, he was done waiting for them to sort their shit out.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s just get out of here.” Otabek noticed the slight change in his mood, and started the engine, quickly complying with his friend’s request.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri kept looking at his phone as to not miss the time he should go back home, but the more they drove away, the more he lost track of time. He didn’t know if it was 2am or 4am anymore, but the city was still as lively as ever. A few shops were closed of course, but there was still people walking in the streets, laughing, shouting, taking pictures. The big billboards, the skyscrapers and the shops were so bright the streets didn’t even need lampposts. They went bowling, to Subway, clubs, bars (though they got kicked out of these ones; Otabek may have an insane ability to make up lies but no matter how much he insisted Yuri was of age, the blond boy was pretty sure his small frame was a dead giveaway anyway). Yuri was pretty sure he’d never visited as much of this city as he did tonight. Even if their trip took a few unexpected turns (yes, getting kicked out, but also almost forgetting Yuri’s backpack at an ice cream shop, resulting into a very panicked Yuri and Otabek losing almost all of his money because he decided gambling with a sketchy-looking man in one of the bars they went to was a good idea) (in his defense, he had a glass too many), he had so much fun. Like he always did with Otabek, actually.

They were now in an empty park, sat at a bench by a large lake, tired from all the walking. The city lights were shining on the water, and they could hear a few crickets sing but except for that, all was quiet in the park. Not a sound was heard, just the crickets and a gentle breeze through the trees.

Yuri turned his head to look at Otabek, who was looking at the lake. He was so lucky to have found him. It’s only been two years since Otabek and Yuri were assigned to do a group assignment together. The teacher didn’t let the students choose their partners, so everyone ended up being with a partner they weren’t friends with. Not that Yuri was friends with anyone in the class, so it didn’t matter to him. He chuckles at the memory. He wonders how Otabek didn’t feel intimidated by Yuri’s constant frown and bad mood. More so, he wonders how on earth did he end up with Otabek as his partner, and now his friend, when he only had one chance out of twenty. What a strange coincidence, he thought.

_Or was it?_

He felt warmth engulf him as he was pulled out of his daydream. He looked around to see Otabek’s jacket on his shoulders.

“You were trembling and you only have a sweater on,” Otabek explained simply.

“Thanks,” Yuri finally replied. The crickets were still singing and the wind was still blowing, but now the navy blue sky was becoming lighter and lighter. Either completely ignoring the fact that both Yuri and Otabek had to come home before their parents went to wake them up or having genuinely forgot about it, they turned their eyes back to the lake and the city. The skyscrapers’ lights were out and for a few minutes, the city finally looked asleep, even if the day was only beginning.

“Thank you,” Yuri found himself saying.

 “You already said that, but you’re welcome,” Otabek replied.

“No I mean, for tonight. It was awesome. I had so much fun with you. I’ve never had so much fun with anyone, actually. I know I’m difficult to deal with, that I’m constantly grumpy and get angry way too often, but I really do mean it when I say that what you’ve done for me these past two years is more than anyone else has ever done to me in my life. So uh, yeah,” his voice cracked, “sorry for being a brat and everything.”

_Don’t leave, please._

It was a silent plea Yuri would never say out loud. So he could only hope Otabek understood him.

“You’re not a brat, Yuri.”

He did.

“I’m your friend. It’s only normal for me to do my best to make you feel better,” Otabek continued. “I’m always telling you this, but you can always count on me if you’re not feeling good. Don’t forget that.”

He told himself he’d keep it in, but the tears fogged his vision and spilled down his cheeks, warm trails of heavy emotions. He smiled.

“We should get going,” Yuri said immediately after, quick to draw attention to anywhere else other than him for the moment.

“You should wake up.”

“Huh?”

“Wake up, Yuri,” Otabek said, staring right into his eyes.

“I am up, though…?”

“Wake up. I said wake up!”

He heard loud banging on his door, along with his mother high-pitched voice. He opened his eyes and looked around his room. His room. Did he dream all of that?

“Yuri wake up! I’m coming in!”

“I’m up, calm down!” he shouted back. A few seconds later, he heard her go down the stairs. She must be feeling nice this morning, if she decided not to shout back.

Yuri finally gave himself time to wake up properly. He stretched himself out, much like his cat did by the foot of his bed. The sun streamed through the curtains, brightening the room with a soft glow. _What time was it?_

He turned to his left to retrieve his phone on the night table and found himself on a black lump of leather, smelling like cologne. Otabek’s jacket. Yuri felt himself smile.

So it wasn’t a dream, huh?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this fic!! please tell me what you think abt it in the comments (+ any constructive criticism is very very welcome!!) <3


End file.
